Nuestra historia
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Miro el reloj que hay en la mesita de noche que en su lado de la cama. Son las siete de la mañana y yo acabo de perder el sueño. Seguramente aun no habrá amanecido. Enciendo mi lámpara de mi propia mesita. Él aun no ha despertado.
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: **_Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo algo nuevo. Un mini fic de dos capítulos. Esta vez tampoco matare a nadie (he tenido que prometer que por el momento no matare a nadie mas). Hay una mención de un OC, esto se debe a que este mini fic es una secuela de otro fic mucho más largo que estoy en proceso de creación y subiré dentro de un par de meses como muy tarde (eso espero). Que lo disfrutéis. _

**No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero**

Miro el reloj que hay en la mesita de noche que en su lado de la cama. Son las siete de la mañana y yo acabo de perder el sueño. Seguramente aun no habrá amanecido. Enciendo mi lámpara de mi propia mesita. Él aun no ha despertado. Me levanto de nuestra cama con cuidado para no despertarlo, necesita descansar. Voy hasta una de las cajoneras y saco una de sus camisetas de invierno de color azul para luego ponérmela. Me encanta que huela a él, es como si me abrazase. Apago la suave luz que ilumina mi trozo de colchón y salgo de la habitación para mirar como se encuentra nuestra pequeña Valerie. Cuando abro la puerta, la encuentro durmiendo tranquilamente en su pequeña y blanca cuna. Sonrío divertido a la par que enternecido al observar que duerme como su padre. Busco con en silencio un pequeño colgante que sirve de cajita de música, le doy cuerda y dejo que suene "_Carry on my wayward son_" en versión nana. Le doy un pequeño beso en su cabecita intentando que no se despierte antes de salir de la habitación y volver a la mía.

Cuando entro en la habitación puedo escuchar su respiración acompasada. Me siento en mi lado de la cama y lo observo como he hecho desde hace años. A veces siento miedo al pensar que todo esto pueda romperse en cualquier momento y no pueda volver a ver sus ojos desvistiéndome como lo hace cada anochecer; pero luego pienso que hemos hecho una promesa que jamás podremos romper, nuestra pequeña Valerie.

_Valerie y tú lo sois todo para mi_ le susurro mientras acaricio su rubio cabello. Como quisiera detener el tiempo, parar los relojes y quedarme en este instante de paz y felicidad todo mi vida_ No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero. Una vida es muy poco para todo lo que te amo_ le confieso ahora que aun duerma.

Veo como se va despertando ya, me busca en mi lado de nuestra cama y me encuentra esperándole en mi rincón. Sonríe como solo él sabe, mientras se sienta en la cama. Tras eso, se acerca a mí para besarme con todo el cariño y el amor que solo él sabe darme, y luego me acaricia el pelo como todas las mañanas.

_Buenos días nene_ me susurra con la voz ronca.

Y sin poder evitarlo me derrito de amor por dentro con solo eso. Que guapo esta recién despierto y sin peinar. Ojala no existiera el tiempo para detener este momento y disfrutar este momento para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: **_Hola de nuevo. Aquí traigo el segundo y último capitulo de "Nuestra historia". Espero que os guste. _

**Solo él**

Por fin he llegado a casa, si es que a un bunker se le puede llamar así, después de pararle los pies al fantasma vengativo de una anciana. Después de desearle las buenas noches a mí hermano voy a mi habitación, bueno ahora de Cas y mía, y me lo encuentro durmiendo tapado hasta la cabeza por las mantas. Aquello me resultaría normal al estar en pleno enero pero no al saber que mi pareja vuelve a ser un ángel, los cuales se supone que no duermen. Sonrío. Le acaricio el cabello con cariño. Cojo un cambio de ropa interior y una camiseta y salgo de nuestra habitación hacia el baño para darme una buena y reparadora ducha.

Por fin, me siento en paz conmigo mismo y me he aceptado tal y como soy. Ya no hay mas miedos y fantasmas como el de la culpa y la soledad persiguiéndome como los perros del infierno. He admitido de todo corazón que estoy enamorado y soy correspondido de tal manera que a veces pienso que esto es un regalo por todo el sufrimiento por el que he pasado. Ahora soy capaz de mirarme al espejo y sonreír al ver mi reflejo. Soy un hombre feliz con un ángel que me ama y con el que tengo una preciosa hija; mi hermano es feliz y nos apoya; y yo sigo haciendo lo que se me da de miedo, la caza.

Tras la ducha me pongo la ropa interior, la camiseta y mi bata. Salgo del baño totalmente relajado y con ganas de dormir durante horas. Cuando voy de camino a mi habitación, escucho a Valerie golpear su mantita con sonidos. Entro en su habitación, voy hasta su cuna y la cojo en brazos mientras ella ríe al verme.

_ ¿Cómo te has portado hoy, bebé? ¿No le habrás dado mucho trabajo a papi, verdad? _ le pregunte mientras le mecía para que siguiera durmiendo, tras comprobar que estaba limpia y sin hambre_ ¿Sabes una cosa bebé? Tu papi y tú, sin olvidar a tus tíos que luego ya sabes como se ponen, lo sois todo para mí, pero sobre todo vosotros sois mi alma, mi pasión, mi vida, mi obsesión e inspiración para seguir haciendo lo que hago. Lo único que quiero hacer durante toda mi vida es comprenderos cuidaros y daros todo mi corazón_ le bese la frente con todo el amor que le tengo a nuestra pequeña Valerie, la cual ya estaba totalmente dormida.

La deje en su cuna, la tape para que no pasase frio y salí de allí rumbo de nuevo a mi habitación. Cuando llegue me quite la bata y la camiseta que llevaba, y me metí en la cama junto a mi ángel. Sé que voy a soñar con él, me estaría mintiendo si lo negara. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente lo escuche entrar en la habitación con cuidado. No quería despertarme y yo me hice el dormido. Se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a hablarme entre susurros. Mi mente solo podía pensar en él, en como desde que apareció en mi vida comprendía cada gesto, cada silencio y hasta cada secreto que yo guardaba. Solo él. Abrí mis ojos, me senté y luego lo bese con todo mi amor. Sin olvidarme, luego, de acariciarle el cabello como era mí costumbre. Se veía adorable con mi camiseta azul, la cual le venia grande.

_Buenos días, nene_ le susurre aun con la voz ronca.

Solo él puede hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo pensé mientras sonreía lleno de felicidad.

**Fin.**


End file.
